callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Infection/Quotes
Kahn Lilith Oz Decker Multiple Characters Conversations Decker & Lilith Decker: You alright, Lilith? Lilith: Oh hell, are you still trying to make friends? Just shoot stuff, Decker. Decker: I would've made the same call. Lilith: What? Decker: With the pilot. We should help people when we can. Lilith: You getting all boy-scout on me, Decker? Decker: Hey, I joined Atlas to make a... difference, you know? Lilith: Yeah, sure made a difference. Decker: What, you think Atlas caused this on purpose? Lilith: You don't? Decker: Look around, Lilith. It's clear that Atlas was trying to contain whatever happened here. Lilith: Decker, are you really that dense? Decker: You know, Atlas did save us. We'd be zombie meat if it wasn't for them. Lilith: I don't see how our situation has improved. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: Hey I'm all for saving people, but there's something off about this pilot! Lilith: That's funny, coming from the Atlas cheerleader. Decker: Dammit! Where is our exfil?! Hey Lilith, you tell your boyfriend to go fuck himself next time he calls! Lilith: Oh nice, what happened to "helping people", Decker? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: Fuck! How long has it been?! Where is OUR EXFIL?! Lilith: Stop whining, Decker. We need to trust him. Decker: Trust him?! We don't even know who he is! Lilith: You wanna walk, Decker? Go right ahead. We don't need you. Decker: Come on! Forget the pilot already! Let's just find our own way out! Decker & Oz Decker: What the hell happened here, anyway? Oz: Err, well, Imma take a wild guess... Looks like the whole town is infested with mutant zombie cocksuckers. Decker: How the hell did these things get here? Oz: Uh, they flew? Business class? Who the hell cares, Decker. Shoot things! Decker: All I wanna know is what happened to this town. Oz: Looks to me like Atlas happened. They excel at fucking shit up. Decker: I don't know man, looks to me like Atlas tried to stop the infected here, then shit hit the fan. Oz: Wha-what is it like in your world, Decker? Do all the fuzzy puppets sing and dance as they try to eat your spleen? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: Man, I hope that pilot comes through. Oz: You hope for a lot of things. Get over your man-crush and focus on the here and the now. Decker: Hey, Lilith thinks the pilot is OK. I don't see anybody rioting her about it. Oz: Yeah, well, she's a lot prettier than you and normally a lot smarter. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Oz: Yellow. Decker: What? Oz: The pilot's fuzzy puppet skin has got to be yellow. Might explain why he's not here. Decker: Shit, this place is getting out of control! Where is our exfil?! Oz: Oh, I'm sure the cavalry's gonna arrive on their big white fucking horses any second now, Decker. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Decker: FUCK! Where's our ride?! Oz: Oh, don't tell me you're having second thoughts now, Decker. Where's that trust? Decker: Hey you shut it, Oz! This is crazy, we cannot keep doing this! We need a way out! Oz: We all go, or none of us go! Lilith makes the call. Decker: Who the fuck put her in charge?! Kahn & Decker Kahn: Decker, you alright? Decker: You know it's strange, but I feel great. Kahn: That's the stasis bag. Accelerates the healing process. Decker: Why do you think Atlas decided to save us, Kahn? Kahn: I don't know, Decker... But it sure as hell is no accident. Decker: Kahn, it's gotta be you! Kahn: Me? What about me? Decker: Atlas saved us because of you. You're an exec, you're high in the corporate chain. Kahn: Decker. I don't think I'm the reason Atlas saved us. Decker: Why not Kahn? Why not? Kahn: I'm not the reason Atlas saved us. I lost billions in a deal that went south. Decker: You're shitting me. Kahn: I wish I was. Decker: Kahn, if you lost billions, why didn't Atlas just fire you? Kahn: Look around, Decker. They put me in charge of a facility that created all of this. Decker: Kahn, I've been thinking, and if what you said is true, it would be easier for Atlas to blame all of this on someone who's dead. Kahn: And? Decker: You ain't dead. Kahn: Decker. Help me, buddy. Help me help you. I need you to help me understand. You still think Atlas are the good guys? Decker: They rescued us, that's all I'm saying. And I'll tell you another thing, that's more than I can say for Mr. Flyguy up there. Kahn: Fuck! Decker, wake up! Atlas doesn't do anything unless it benefits them! Decker: There's gotta be a reason that they saved us! Kahn: The only people that we can count on is us! Not Atlas, not this pilot. Us! Decker: You know what? I hate to say it Kahn, but you might be right. And I have to tell you something, I hate saying you're right! Why do you have to be fucking right?! Kahn & Lilith Kahn: Well at least we're still together. Lilith: Oh. Wow, uh, is that supposed to comfort me? Kahn: Look, all I'm saying is, we're a good team. Lilith: You know what, you're right. And as a team, we should keep an eye out for others who can use our help. Kahn: No that's not what I'm saying. Lilith let's not kid ourselves. We need to focus on the four of us if we're gonna continue to survive. Lilith: How can you be so callous? Kahn: I'm being real! Why are we still playing the rescue game? Lilith: Because that pilot said he can help us get out of here. Kahn: The pilot guy is full of shit! You know that, we all know that! Lilith: He just needs more time! Kahn: I say we're done playing heroes. We should focus on getting out of here. Lilith: Yeah, we know. We already got a chopper on the way. Kahn: Then where the hell is it?! Lilith, don't be stupid, we don't even know who the pilot is! Lilith: He rescues people! How bad can he be? Kahn: Wait! Wait! I think I see our ride! Lilith: Really?! You see it?! Kahn: No, no I don't... Because that jackass was never coming, Lilith! Lilith: Kahn, why do you have to be so damn cynical?! Kahn: You mean why do I always have to be right. Because I am. Where in the fucking hell in this fucking shitfaced town is that fucking damn pilot?! Where is he, Lilith?! Lilith: You wanna go, Kahn? Then go. All of you! Go! No one is making you stay! Kahn & Oz Kahn: Say Oz... How long do you think we were out for? Oz: Dunno. Forty winks and missed some changes Kahn: We gotta be at least a hundred miles from the facility. The infection must have spread for weeks now. Oz: Or days. You saw how fast it worked. Kahn: Shit, look at all this. Why aren't we infected? Oz: Who says we aren't? Kahn: If we were infected, we'd change... right? Oz: Maybe we did, and just don't know it. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Oz: Don't mind Lil', she'll figure it out. Kahn: Figure what out? Oz: That going after the survivors is pointless. Kahn: If you agree we're wasting time on the survivors, then tell Lilith. Come on Oz, back me up here. Oz: Back you up? Hah! Kahn: Come on Oz, you know we're wasting ammo saving anyone but us. And for what? A ride that's never gonna show? Oz: I don't like it. I like you less. Kahn: This pilot is stringing us along, Oz. Talk to Lilith. She listens to you for some dumbass reasons. Oz: You want me to take away any hope Lily's got left? I'm not doing that. I'm sticking with the girl! Kahn: Oh come on, let's stop fucking around with these rescues! We gotta find a way out! Oz: Yeah? So find us a way out, oh powerful Kahn. If you know so damn much, then lead us. The great Kahn... More like "conman". Kahn: Fuck you, Oz. Janitor-man. Okay janitor-man, why don't we mop our way out of here? Fuck you. Lilith & Oz Lilith: Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it. Were we dead? Oz: Yeah I know. It was nice and quiet. Lilith: Oz, how can you be so... cavalier about all of this? Don't you care? Oz: I care about all my bullets finding a new home. Lily, do me a favor and just hold it together. Lilith: You want ME to hold it together?? Oz: You're the only one who doesn't entirely piss me off. You lose it, and there goes the fucking neighborhood. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lilith: Oh by the way everyone, I'm just fine. No need to worry about the defenseless girl. Oz: Don't be a dick, Lily. It's not a color you wear well. Lilith: See that, Oz? I'm still kicking ass, you fucker. Oz: I'm on your side, Lily. Try and remember that. Lilith: Listen Oz, I know you mean well, it's just... Look, I can take care of myself. Oz: Hah!... Oh, you're serious? Lilith: Why are you being such a jerk, Oz? Oz: None of us can take care of ourselves. That's why we're still alive. We're acting as a team. Lilith: You're right Oz. None of us are gonna make it on our own. That's why we have to help any survivors we can. Oz: I don't care about any of them! Lilith: No, if we leave, we might miss the exfil! Oz: Lily! He's not coming. The pilot is just stringing us along. Let's go already. Lilith: No! He will be here! He promised. We. Will. Be rescued! Oz: Lily, think! Our ride isn't here, we're running out of ammo. It's time, we need to move on.Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Quotes